


Welcome to the Horde

by PunishedVarmint



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Deepthroating, F/M, Hand Jobs, Mind Manipulation, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Submission, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 21:31:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19259545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunishedVarmint/pseuds/PunishedVarmint
Summary: A fresh Highmountain Tauren is unexpectedly summoned to a private audience with the Banshee Queen herself on his first day away from the only home he's ever known. However, he'll soon learn that the infamous Sylvanas Windrunner doesn't do anything (or anyone) without an ulterior motive.





	1. A Warm Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter (https://twitter.com/PunishedVarmint) for all my latest updates!

This was it... Orgrimmar City. Even as Ataru stood rooted in this foreign city, overwhelmed by all the fresh sights and smells of the Horde melting pot, he could scarcely believe he'd come so far. The young Tauren had spent his youth exploring the lands of Highmountain, living off the land with his tribe, hiking through the hills, and scaling the cliffsides in search of elusive prey. For him, excitement and adventure were about following the winding rivers for miles just to see what was around the bend. He was familiar with every inch of his home in the mountains, and he thought he lived out the rest of his days in that land. But when Ataru learned that his people had been formally welcomed into the Horde, he was one of the first to volunteer and set out into the new lands of their allies.

 

A lone goblin, barely taller than Ataru's knee, bumped into him and snapped the Tauren out of his daydream. A myriad of diverse races, most of which he had glimpsed from afar in Thunder Totem, hurried about their business in the capital of the Orcs, a few pausing to glance in bewilderment at the newcomer's unique antlers. No doubt few of them had ever seen a Highmountain Tauren before, and with the knowledge that he would be many people's first impression of his people, Ataru proudly strode toward his destination.

 

A small note, clutched possessively in Ataru's massive hand, was his only guide in this strange city. Given to him by the venerable Mayla Highmountain, it directed him to seek out the Orgrimmar embassy. While Ataru would have been entirely comfortable picking any random cardinal direction and travel outward with reckless abandon, he was most eager to learn if the Horde leadership had more concrete assignments for him. No doubt his finely-honed skills as a gathered, trapper, and explorer could be put to use, and Ataru would do anything to prove his people's value to the Horde.

 

Ataru found the embassy with relative ease after spotting a Nightborne elf, whom he had heard were also new members of the Horde. Discreetly, he followed her through the winding city until at least they reached the embassy. It was a welcoming sight, and it warmed Ataru's heart to see other Highmountain loitering outside the building in conversation with Orcs, Trolls, and even their long-lost Mulgore cousins. Yet standing out among all them was the queerest sight Ataru had ever seen: an undead gentleman sporting a stylish top hat. The sight so astonished Ataru that he stared unabashedly, which of course drew the Forsaken's attention. With a greatly exaggerated roll of his eyes, the man beckoned Ataru to approach.

 

"I see another greenhorn has come to this... fair city," muttered the well-dressed undead. Though his attire was rather dapper, the shabby clothing had several holes ripped open that showed his exposed bone and decaying muscles. Certainly not the most pleasant sight to put forward for any newcomers to the Horde, but Ataru strongly suspected that this particular individual simply didn't care. In fact, he barely even bothered to look up from the open book held in his claw-like grasp. "You look as lost as a newborn calf,” he said with a gravely voice.

 

"Uh yes. Are you...?" Ataru glanced down at the short note in his hand. "Uh, ambassador Blackguard?"

 

"But who else would have the absolute pleasure," he hissed between his dry, cracked lips as if detesting every syllable, "of welcoming all our new friends? Believe me, you aren't the first and you most certainly won't be the last."

 

The poor Highmountain Tauren, already rather overwhelmed with being so far from the only home he'd know his entire life and surrounded entirely by a completely alien culture to him, meekly blinked at the crass Forsaken. Ataru nervously glanced back down at his note at a complete loss for words. 

 

Fortunately the rude man seemed to take zero notice of Ataru's awkwardness and was far too busy digging through the bin of sealed envelopes sitting at his feet. "I'm supposed to give you one of these," he grumbled impatiently. "Nightborne... Nightborne... Nightborne... Oh come on, there's got to be a Tauren one in here."

 

"Oh that's alright," said Ataru, desperate not to rankle the ambassador any further than he clearly already was. "I'm sure I can find my own way through the city. In fact, I think I saw a notice board over by the..."

 

Blackguard shook his head. "Absolutely out of the question! If the Dark Lady finds out that you were set loose without an official..." At that exact moment, he finally looked all the way up to meet Ataru's gaze for the first time, and immediately his eerily glowing eyes widened with surprise. "Well now, you are a tall one. I must say, I've lost count of how many of your kind I've welcomed so far today, but you are by far the largest example of Highmountain I've seen thus far."

 

Even beneath his thick fur, though unbeknownst to the ambassador, Ataru blushed. "Well I don't know about that..."

 

"On second thought, forget the letter. I've got a better assignment for a Highmountain of your stature," said Blackguard with a wicked gleam in his eye. "Yes, a very special assignment, one that requires an audience with our magnificent warchief herself. I don't need to tell you what an honor this is, my good sir." His patchwork jaw opened wide in a grotesque grin. "And believe me when I say you don't want to disappoint the Dark Lady."

 

Ataru had only heard about this Lady Sylvanas in passing, mostly from the few Forsaken who had visited Highmountain. It always seemed as though they couldn't heap enough praise upon their beloved Banshee Queen, yet all the other members of the Horde that Ataru conversed with seemed a lot more lukewarm to their new warchief. However, the one thing they all had in common was a respect for Sylvanas' power and ruthlessness, almost bordering on a fearful reverence. The idea that he was about to so suddenly come face to face with this Lady Sylvanas, his new warchief, flabbergasted Ataru. "Well I..."

 

Blackguard waved at Ataru dismissively. "Of course you don't! All members of the Horde seek our warchief's favor, and I'm sure you are no exception." The Forsaken reached within his dark, tattered vest and produced a bright crimson slip of paper. "Take this and enter the embassy. Second door on the right. The guards will let you through. And do not dally!”

 

Once inside, the embassy looked much smaller than it did from the outside. Ataru could tell that it was constructed rather hastily and seemed a touch shabbier than Orgrimmar’s other buildings, but then again he didn’t consider himself an expert. Therefore, he was able to find his destination rather quickly. A pair of armored guards, a Troll and a Blood Elf, glowered at the approaching Highmountain despite his clear height advantage over them both. It was a simple matter of presenting the slip that Blackguard had given him for both guards to nod curtly and allow him passage through the heavy door.

 

The room was sparsely lit with burning braziers in distant corners, granting the sort of dark ambiance one would immediately associate with an individual who called herself the Dark Lady. The warchief herself stood silently in the center of the room, her cloaked back to Ataru. But as soon as the door clicked shut behind him, Sylvanas turned to face her new guest. Although the decorative skulls adorning her shoulderguards were extremely off-putting, her bright blood-red eyes were even more so. She fixed him with a piercing gaze that froze Ataru in place with an overwhelming sense of dread, and for several long seconds she studied him several times over as though trying to decide whether to end his existence on the spot for disturbing her. But after several tense moments, her lips spread in a mocking smile, flashing her ivory fangs. "Ah, so you must be my new champion. I've been waiting to receive one of our new Highmountain allies."

 

The Highmountain Tauren, not one to forget the proper formalities, bowed his head respectful. "It is an honor and a privilege to meet you, my warchief." He hesitated for a brief second, mulling over the next few words carefully. "However, I must confess my own ignorance. And believe me when I say I don't mean to be disrespectful" said Ataru, "but I don't quite understand the purpose of this summons. Why me?"

 

Sylvanas' smile widened mischievously, as though she knew a sinful secret that he did not. "Please, you may call me Sylvanas. Or Lady Sylvanas if you're feeling formal. And of course you don't." She stepped away from the desk at the center of the room, upon which Ataru spotted some documents she was no doubt studying before his arrival. "I told Blackguard to be discreet as well as discriminatory. I wanted only the best that Highmountain has to offer sent my way. And believe me when I say I have been waiting a very long time." Her red eyes flicked briefly down his body. "And at first glance, you seem to have been well worth the wait."

 

"Warch... Err, Lady Sylvanas, I'm afraid I still don't understand."

 

The Dark Lady sighed. "Well at least your impressive physique overcompensates for your dull wits." Only a few minutes into their meeting and already Sylvanas was living up to her reputation. Ataru was too shocked by her callous insult to fully comprehend the next words out of her mouth. "But enough with these games. Let's see what we're working with," said Sylvanas with a devilish smirk on her face. "Strip."

 

Ataru could not believe what he thought he just heard, and so he merely stared at her with his mouth slightly agape. "Uh, pardon me?"

 

Her bright eyes immediately narrowed, and her lips curled into an ugly sneer. "I know you heard me, Tauren. Now I grow tired of your continued stubbornness. You've only been here less than a day and already you defy an order from your warchief?" She stepped toward him menacingly, and though her frame was slight, she radiated a menacing aura that made it all too clear that her strength easily dwarfed his. "I won't repeat myself again. Take off your clothes."

 

He didn't dare feign ignorance now that her demands were crystal clear. With all haste, Ataru's fingers flew across the crude buttons holding the front of his hide harness together. As the top fell to the floor and he worked at his belt, Ataru felt the Dark Lady's greedy eyes drinking in his every move. Sylvanas patiently watched him undress like a predator sizing up her dinner, and for a brief moment he thought he saw her quick tongue dart across hungry lips. Ataru's hands trembled ever so slightly as they lingered at the waistband of his underwear, the last piece of clothing before fully exposing himself to his new warchief. It seemed like such an absurd situation to find himself in, and yet he had no choice but to obey.

 

The long-awaited reveal of his long, dangling member finally elicited a reaction from the Dark Lady. A rare genuine smile accompanied by a murmur of approval, something which Ataru doubted even those close to her ever saw, crept across Sylvanas' lips as she admired in the sight before her. "Well well, they do grow them big up in the mountains, don't they?" Sylvanas sauntered closer, her hips swaying back and forth seductively, as her gaze remained glued on his crotch. Ataru's anxiety levels shot higher than ever as she moved in, amplified by the confusing change in her demeanor from threating his life to immediately sensuous. "Yes, I do believe your people have much to offer the Horde," said Sylvanas as she reached a hand out and pressed her palm flat against his muscled abs, her fingers sliding through his dense fur. "And to me."

 

Her light touch upon his nude body immediately gave Ataru a terrible case of cottonmouth. He swallowed hard, and though his heart felt as though it might leap out of his chest, he struggled to keep his voice level enough to not betray his nervousness. "I, uh, am very eager to do everything I can for the Horde."

 

"Hm, eager you say?" asked Sylvanas with another tantalizing lick of her lips. "I like eager." Her curious hand fell lower, exploring the soft tangle of fur just above his genitals. All the while, she studied Ataru's face for any sign of emotion, however brief it may be. "But do you know what I like more than eagerness?" asked Sylvanas just as her slender fingers fell upon the bare skin of his dick. "Obedience."

 

Ataru meekly nodded hurriedly as every muscle in his body seized up. Not knowing what else to do, the poor frightened Tauren stared straight ahead at the far wall, stiff as a statue, to avoid her intimate gaze. "I serve the Horde," he croaked out with a dry throat. 

 

"Indeed you shall." Sylvanas pulled back just briefly to slowly peel the heavy gloves off her hands. "But to serve the Horde, as you'll soon learn, means to serve me." 

 

Taking advantage of the brief reprieve, Ataru glanced downward and was rewarded with a perfect view of her deep cleavage, both generously large blue breasts pushed up tantalizingly by her leather chestpiece. His nostrils flared in surprise, and that's when Ataru realized that although her slender body had no distinct smell, her arousal certainly did. The womanly scent was unmistakable, despite the differences between their species. A million thoughts and questions flew through Ataru's mind, from the mysterious nature of her undead body to the stunning fact this his warchief was clearly lusting after him like a female in heat, but all those were banished at once when she finally made her move.

 

Suddenly and without warning, Sylvanas' dainty fingers snaked around his thick member and took hold with a far gentler grasp than he expected. Despite her deathly cerulean skin, the sensation wasn't entirely unpleasant. Rather than chilly or cold, the Banshee Queen's touch sent a faint pleasurable tingle through his skin, and despite his fear Ataru felt himself harden under her ministrations. Sylvanas of course immediately took notice of his reaction, and a low, dark chuckle crept from her throat. "Very nice indeed," she commented crassly as his cock slowly grew to an impressive size while she continued to fondle and stroke it.

 

For Ataru, arousal was far more powerful than the nervous jitters this unconventional meeting initially caused in him. And now that her intentions had become a bit clearer and any threats to his life rapidly dissipated, he found himself relaxing more and more in her presence. Which of course was easy to do as Sylvanas continued to slowly stroke his cock in a lazy handjob, taking the time to admire his impressive tool. She observed with fascination as it soon swelled to full mast, curving upward to lightly graze her covered stomach. Realizing the problem, Sylvanas reached up to undo hidden clasps that allowed the torso piece of her armor to fall away, exposing her flat midriff while leaving her top behind as a sort of leather bikini. "There," she said. "That won't be needed between the two of us."

 

Ataru still remained silent as the Dark Lady continued to stoke his Tauren cock. While she admired his stoic nature, Sylvanas could tell it would take more than physical teasing to break through to him. "Do you like that?" she asked as the soft rustling of flesh-on-flesh contact filled the room. She leaned in closer, pressing her covered breasts against his upper stomach as both hands glided across the smooth flesh of his hardening cock. "Tell me, have you fucked an elf yet?" Sylvanas' red eyes remained locked on Ataru's length as she teased him. "Compared to you, they must seem so tiny and frail. I have no doubts this monster of yours would easily break them. Surely the thought must have crossed your mind," she continued, "of shunting this massive cock into their tight little bodies, forcing squeals from their lips as you fuck them into mindless oblivion."

 

"N-no, I haven't." Ataru sought to clarify his answer, but it took all of his focus just to maintain his composure. His gaze remained fixed at a distance, moving from the lit braziers to the Horde heraldry decorating the walls, anything to take his mind away from his present situation and keep the foggy madness of lust at bay. Although his thoughts were still his own, Ataru's body was responding eagerly.

 

Her elegant double handjob was definitely having its intended effect upon Ataru's penis, which now stood at full attention and was leaking a generous amount of precum from the bulbous tip. Sylvanas purposely guided his rigid shaft, all the while caressing every inch she could fit both hands around, to rub the flared cockhead against her bare stomach. The clear liquid of his arousal smeared across her immaculate blue skin, some even pooling within her navel. Sylvanas cooed softly at the pleasurable and cooling sensation of his precum clinging to her skin as she painted herself filthy. "I bet you didn't think your first day in the Horde would end with your cock in its warchief's hands." Her eyes softly lidded and a faint smile played on her lips as Sylvanas whispered, "or her mouth."

 

Ataru's eyes shot wide open as he felt the unmistakable soft touch of Sylvanas' lips upon his swollen cockhead. He so easily towered over the Dark Lady's elven frame that she didn't even need to get on her knees. By bending forward at the waist, Sylvanas had easy access to his rockhard cock as it gently curved upward to meet her welcoming mouth. Not one to show too much undue affection, she immediately took to lathering the entire lip with the flat side of her tongue, making sure to greedily lap up as much dribbling precum as she could. Sylvanas paused only briefly to swallow the delightful treat with a satisfying hum before returning to her work. She attacked Ataru's dick with her lips and tongue as if it were all for her with little regard for his own preference, although she could easily imagine he wasn't complaining. The taste of both his warm cockflesh and tangy precum was delightful and reminded her of the other Tauren she had sampled over the years. Sylvanas practically slobbered over every inch of bull cock she could reach like a desperate slut, never dallying too long at any spot. All the while she gazed up at his stony countenance, waiting for the moment when he would finally give it and watch her service him.

 

Ataru, for his part, was starting to feel his hold on sanity slipping. Though it had indeed been many years since he last bedded a woman, that did not explain how fiercely the lust-fueled madness swept through him. He had certainly felt unbearably horny in the past, but this was something else. He knew everything about this encounter was improper, but his baser instincts wanted nothing more than to let go and give his slutty warchief exactly what she wanted. The fact that an exotic and sexy elven woman, not to mention the leader of one of the most powerful factions in Azeroth, was currently servicing his cock was maddening. However, all those conflicting thoughts and feelings vanished from Ataru's mind the instant a warm, wet sensation enveloped his sensitive cockhead, and his head reared back to let loose a loud bellow.

 

Sylvanas had opened her mouth as wide as possible and took his first few inches into her mouth, and she was very pleased to finally elicit a reaction from her tortured victim. His cock jumped and twitched from the enveloping warmth, and the corners of Sylvanas' mouth turned upward in a slight smirk as she hummed rewardingly around his tool. The tip of her tongue danced across the cockhead's slit, which was still leaking a generous amount of precum, as more and more inches glided past her lips, easily facilitated by the spit she had lathered upon him. The entire length throbbed and pulsed in rhythm to Ataru's rapid heartbeat, and as the tip nestled against the entrance to her throat Sylvanas closed her eyes and gentle suckled upon her meaty treat. Ataru finally mustered the courage to look down upon his warchief and was gifted a glorious sight: thin wisps of whitened hair fallen across the Dark Lady's pleasure-stricken face, cheeks hollowing as she softly sucked with her tongue undulating wildly against the shaft, and her dark purple lips stretched obscenely wide around his immense girth. When finally Sylvanas came back from her own little world and opened both eyes, they immediately locked eyes with each other. The Banshee Queen, feared across all of Azeroth for her cunning and ruthlessness, simply winked up at the stud as she continued to blow him like a seasoned whore.

 

It was at that moment Sylvanas decided that another second without this amazing cock down her throat was one second too many. With steely determination in those red eyes, she began to push herself forward. And although she initially met with great resistance as soon as his swollen tip plugged itself at the tight entrance, gradually her dark lips slid further down over uncharted territory. Bit by bit, inch by savory inch, Ataru's rockhard meatstick penetrated Sylvanas’ throat. It was the tightest sensation he had ever felt upon his cock, and the poor Highmountain Tauren screwed his eyes shut and threw his head back as unbearably pleasurable sensations shot through his entire body. His arms flailed about, desperately seeking anything to hold onto for sanity, until a hand found the hooded back of Sylvanas' head. No longer concerned about the appropriateness of urging his new warchief to swallow his dick, Ataru possessively grabbed on. Taking notice, Sylvanas emitted a dark chuckle from her throat, which merely vibrated along the meaty throat-stuffer.

 

Sylvanas eventually stopped when she could go no further, not because her lips had reached the base of his cock but because she knew that quite possibly to go any farther would end up with his tip in her stomach. Tears of strained effort fell from her eyes, wetting the dark markings painted beneath both red orbs, and Sylvanas made herself cross-eyed as she sized up the last few inches still exposed. She sighed through her nose, mildly disappointed in her own ability to take all of him in, but then Sylvanas decided to simply enjoy what she had managed to swallow. Though her tongue was pinned helpless to the floor of her mouth, she still managed enough control to wiggle along the underside of his member, all the while gulping and swallowing with her throat muscles to massage the many inches buried down her gullet. The blue skin of her throat bulged outward obscenely as Sylvanas lewdly gurgled under the strain of the harshest throat-fuck she's ever endured.

 

Ataru huffed with great strain through both large nostrils as Sylvanas began her work in earnest. Out of curiosity, he once more glanced downward to immediately find the Dark Lady looking up at him with those penetrating crimson eyes of hers. Not once did she break eye contact with Ataru even as copious amounts of saliva began leaking from the tight seal of her lips upon his cock. Loud slurping accompanied the salacious sight of Sylvanas sloppily drooling all over the remaining unswallowed inches of gratifying Highmountain dick. Slowly and with great effort, the Dark Lady gradually pulled back, exposing the beefy girth shining with her spit. However, just as Ataru's cockhead threatened to completely exit her throat, Sylvanas lunged forward and plunged the throbbing tip to the bottom of her throat once more. This earned an appropriate response from Ataru, who groaned aloud and tightened his grip upon the back of her head.

 

For the next several minutes, Sylvanas continued to fuck her throat upon his turgid cock. Lewd sounds of wet slurping and gagging filled the warchief's private quarters. All Ataru had to do was stand passively in the center of the room while Sylvanas bent forward awkwardly and feasted upon his monstrous fuckstick. The Banshee Queen's dark violet lips were awash with her own spit as a consequence of her vigorous blowjob as well as ample rivulets running down her chin and falling to the floor. All the while Ataru's cock pistoned in and out of her throat as she enthusiastically bobbed along its length. Though his member was deliciously rockhard, allowing Sylvanas to squeeze her lips tightly and suckle upon it to her heart's content, it retained enough flexibility to curve perfectly down her throat so she could take him again and again with increasing speed and voracity. Sylvanas swallowed him with gusto, all the while looking up at the champion violating her throat.

 

Though the bewildered Ataru lasted far longer than even he expected, eventually he reached his final limit. As the Dark Lady's tight throat continued to grip and clench around his painfully hard cock, his bestial grunts grew louder and more frequent. Despite her state of undeath, Sylvanas' mouth and throat still felt as hot as any other, and those plump lips of hers which were stretched impossibly wide into an O-ring around his shaft felt unnaturally smooth like pure velvet. Ataru could never have imagined such pleasures existed, as though whatever dark force resided within her body had shaped it into the perfect cock-pleaser. Sylvanas for her part could sense his impending climax as the thick member swelled and bulged her throat out even further. She moaned softly around the throbbing dick and increased the pace at which she bobbed her head along, as if encouraging him to climax upon command. And so he did.

 

Even as prepared as she was, Sylvanas' blood-red eyes widened as the first spurt of bull semen hit her. With the cockhead buried halfway down her throat, it twitched once before firing the first salvo of piping hot cum into her belly. Sylvanas momentarily lost her composure and gave a squeal of pleasure that melted into a sultry purr as hot spunk blasted like a firehose down her throat, never relenting as entire tablespoons of the white sticky batter were deposited directly into her stomach. As much as Sylvanas relished the sinful sensation of her throat used as a willing cumdump, the Banshee Queen was desperate to taste his seed. All while the overtaxed cockhead continued firing its loads, she pulled back until the massive girth at last unplugged her gullet. Immediately, Ataru's thick cum began to flood her mouth, which Sylvanas celebrated by swirling it about with her tongue to savor the pungent scent and taste.

 

When at last her mouth was filled to the brim, Sylvanas tilted her head back and, with her lips still sealed around the bulbous tip, languidly swallowed his seed. And then she did it again. And again and again. Ataru's balls seemed a limitless reservoir of the elf-pleasing baby batter, and in truth Sylvanas knew she could feast upon such a bounty all night. For a brief moment, Sylvanas considered releasing her mouth's hold on his cock to let the cum spray across her face. It was always a favorite pastime of hers, a holdover from her earlier days among the living, to feel hot cum splash upon her striking features and allow her sexual partners to turn Sylvanas into their personal cum-drenched slut. Yet the Horde's warchief found herself far too addicted to the taste Ataru's manly seed to let go, and so she continued to swallow every drop he offered. All Sylvanas could do was gently cradle his erection between her lips and gulp it all down eagerly like an obedient girl as she patiently waited for the flood to end.

 

Standing on wobbly legs, Ataru panted laboriously, his broad chest heaving up and down with each breath, as he came down from the most intensive orgasm of his life. He felt spent, his balls fully depleted of virile seed, and yet as Sylvanas' mouth continued its sloppy worship of his cock, he knew she could reawaken his libido with little effort. The only thing that brought him back from his dazed stupor was the soft, wet slurp of his swollen cockhead popping free from her lips. He watched the Dark Lady as she licked her lips like a cat still thirsting for her milk, and upon seeing the wicked glint within her scarlet stare he knew that she was not yet sated. As Sylvanas leaned in and resumed licking delicately at the trickling remnants of cum still dribbling from his softening cock, Ataru knew their night was only beginning.

 

His suspicions were confirmed when Sylvanas stood upright at long last and proceeded to immediately peel the leather leggings down her slim cerulean thighs. Ataru caught a brief glimpse of the scandalously teeny thong she wore before that too was torn off with haste. Even her tattered cloak and hood were discarded, freeing her long white hair to cascade down her shoulders. "I'm impressed," said Sylvanas, her voice low and breathy. "You should consider yourself truly lucky. Most men don't last nearly half as long as you did." Although Ataru was dimly aware that the Banshee Queen herself were complimenting him, he had a hard time focusing as she stood there barefoot with her womanhood exposed. There wasn't much time to dwell on her nakedness however as Sylvanas turned her back to him and approached the covered tabletop, though it did give Ataru the fantastic sight of her perfectly plump blue booty as she swayed her hips side to side. "Even I'm surprised at how quickly you've managed to ignite my... curiosity," she called back to him with another sly grin.

 

Without a care in the world, she swept an arm across the table, scattering papers to the floor, before bending herself over the surface. Now with her ass sticking out toward him, Ataru got a perfect view of her pussy lips glistening with arousal. There was absolutely no question what she wanted from him. It was an enticing sight for Ataru, who by this point had completely forgotten that he was in the presence of his superior. Now she appeared to him as nothing more than a willing bitch, presenting herself to be taken. Bent at the waist with both forearms propping herself up on the desk, Sylvanas looked back over her shoulder as she wiggled her hips teasingly. "Now get over here and fuck your warchief."


	2. Satisfying Sylvanas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter (https://twitter.com/PunishedVarmint) for all my latest updates!

No sooner had the command left Sylvanas' lips did she feel her Highmountain lover's humongous form settle in-place behind her. Ataru firmly planted his feet between her own, even kicking both long and shapely legs further apart to his liking, and firmly clapped hands down upon her deliciously thick booty. Sylvanas hissed out of delightful pain as the harsh spank echoed throughout the room before lowering her head submissively as Ataru began playing her blue bubble butt, rolling and pinching the supple flesh to his liking. She teasingly gyrated her hips, eager to further their naughty session to its ultimate conclusion.

 

Each massive paw held a cheek to itself, and he took his time squeezing, rolling, and spreading them at a torturous pace. As Ataru amused himself with her ass, the monstrous cock hanging between her splayed legs slowly rise to life once more until the swollen tip angled upward to bump against her drooling pussy angled over the desk's edge. Sylvanas jolted in-place, the brief contact sending a shiver up her spine as she was more than primed and ready for him. Ataru spread both jiggling cheeks wide apart and looked down upon her juicy quim, gushing with arousal and so utterly defenseless before him. With such a delicious offering presented so freely, and by now too far lost in his own lust-addled haze for any second-guesses, Ataru wasted no more time in pressing his flared cockhead to her slick entrance and, in one effortless thrust, going balls-deep into his warchief.

 

As large as he was, Sylvanas felt the wind knocked from her lungs as Ataru's lengthy cock seemed to pierce straight through her pristine womb and embed itself firmly into her stomach. She barely had time to emit a meek gasp before suddenly being impaled like a stuck pig upon his gigantic pussy destroyer. And destroying is exactly what Ataru's cock went to work doing. With a very bull-life huff from his nostrils, Ataru switched his grip from her bountiful ass to a possessive hold upon her wide breeding hips. Even Sylvanas, having taken Horde cock of many outrageous shapes and sizes of the years, was unprepared for the follow-up thrust that absolutely devastated her composure. Her screech of mind-blanking bliss filled the room as her body was forcefully yanked back against his own hips as Ataru fucked her like a beast possessed.

 

Ataru barely even acknowledged her cries of pleasure. To him, Sylvanas was just another female to conquer and seed. Gone was any sense of hierarchy between them as he worked to reduce the warchief of the Horde into his own sloppy, wailing cum dump. And for her part, Sylvanas was more than happy to play the part. The walls of her slick pussy quivered along Ataru's invading shaft as he pumped and plundered her depths. The soft flesh of her ass rippled and clapped each time his hips slammed against her. At the front, Sylvanas' usually fierce red eyes were unfocused and hazy as she was brought low and made a cocksleeve of. She grunted and gasped as each delicious thrust sent a wave of pleasure through her body, yet Sylvanas was determined not to give in entirely just yet. She turned her head to look back at him from over a bare shoulder, her smoldering eyes enchanting him as easily as the snug pussy wrapped around his cock. “Is that the best you can do?” she asked with a devilish smirk and a forceful twist of her hips against his. “Don’t you dare hold back or I’ll have your antlers over my throne,” Sylvanas growled, which melted into an elated purr as he railed her without hesitation. “Show your warchief what you can do. I want you to break me, ruin me, seed me.” The Banshee Queen angled her blushing ass upward and pushed back against Ataru, challenging him.

 

The Highmountain Tauren was unceasing in his assault upon her body. Despite his previously mind-blowing orgasm at her lips mere moment ago, Ataru was the epitome of youthful stamina as he plowed away at the Dark Lady’s sweltering womanhood. Upon hearing the encouragement to take her even harder, he glanced downward to find Sylvanas stretching her upper body across the desk, a single hand reaching outward to clutch at the rounded edge. Her long white hair swept back and forth across her smooth, naked back with each violent thrust of Ataru's hips crashing against her plump backside, driving her full blue breasts flat against the wooden surface. Gone were any semblances of doubt or insecurity that Ataru once felt, as if a new more confident persona had awakened inside him. Feeling unstoppable and in full control of both the situation and her body, Ataru reach forth and gathered up her long tresses into a single ponytail with one hand, and then he pulled on her like the reigns of a ridden mare.

 

Sylvanas’ bright eyes shot wide open as her head was yanked back in the most exquisitely painful way. She let out one of her banshee screams as the pull coincided with a particularly hard thrust of his fat cockhead against her tender cervix. Her entire upper body was pulled into a sharp arc, her slender back curved like a bow. Sylvanas’ bare breasts, no longer flattened against the desk, bounced unhindered to the rhythm of each stab into her tight cunt, now leaking its dirty juices down her inner thighs. Held taut in such a dominating position, her face forced toward the ceiling as Ataru’s thick cock found a new angle with which to ravage her gushing pussy, Sylvanas’ eyes rolled upward toward the back of her skull. “Ffffuuck! That’s good! That’s such a good boy!” The Dark Lady struggled to focus, to find more creative ways of taunting him even further, and she panted heavily from the new pace he set. “Fuck me, you brute! Break me – ah! – into your little elf slut!”

 

It seemed as though his new warchief was a glutton for punishment, and so Ataru doubled his efforts to give her exactly that. With his free hand, he set upon delivering one harsh slap after another upon her quivering buttocks, and with his other hand pulled back even harder on her hair. Sylvanas’ spine bent to a near impossible level, and she uttered the most indecent yet appreciative moan of her life. Ataru’s hulking muscular form, more than double her size, easily held his bitch in-place as he continued to rail her into submission. The steady smack of his hips pounding her ass, the raunchy and slick squelching of her delicate pussy giving way to his furious girth filled the room. He was utterly ruining her flawless body, and Sylvanas bit down on her bottom lip as that sinful realization triggered her first explosive orgasm.

 

Every inch of Sylvanas’ lithe form began to shiver and quake within his grasp as every muscle seized up and relaxed to the rhythm of her climax. A long chain of gasps and squealing moans flowed from the Dark Lady’s lips, and for lack of anything else to grasp both hands came up to mash and caress her large breasts. Yet despite the excruciatingly tight grip her clenching pussy now had on his meaty elf-pleaser, Ataru did not slow or yield in his brutal assault upon Sylvanas even as she rode out her pleasure. The warchief made sure to vocalize her appreciation of his efforts in a series of curses and begging wails as several smaller orgasmic aftershocks immediately followed. “Yes, yes! Don’t you dare stop! Fuck me, own me with that cock!”

 

When at last her body had exhausted itself and her mouthy tirade trailed off, Ataru released his grip on her ethereal hair. The Banshee Queen slumped forward like a boneless mess, so utterly fucked and satisfied that she could lay splayed on top her desk like a limp ragdoll. Sylvanas’ cerulean skin glowed in the dim lighting of her office even as her entire body was still jostled back and forth by her relentless lover. Her red eyes stared blankly ahead at the far wall, and Sylvanas was only distantly aware of the Highmountain Tauren still rutting into her poor abused pussy from behind, save for the faintly renewed tingling once more blossoming within her soon-to-be defiled womb. 

 

Ataru was far from done, and he wasn’t going to stop until he achieved the same satisfactory finale that she had just received. And perhaps not even then. Huffing with frustration at the sorry state of his pacified and overfucked warchief, Ataru pulled himself free from her tight lips. Every inch of his shaft was absolutely drenched in her sexual juices, so much so that it dripped down to coat his heavy ballsack, and the sticky evidence of her own violent orgasm was splattered all over her crotch and thighs. Still seeing no response from the dazed Sylvanas, Ataru took firm hold of her hips and spun the Banshee Queen onto her back. She gazed up at the ceiling, blinking in confusion at the change of scenery, before turning her attention curiously to the impatient Tauren who by now had raised both her legs into the air with his hands under her knees.

 

Sylvanas shivered in anticipation as her slender blue legs were pushed over her head, almost folding the Banshee Queen in half, leaving her still-dripping pussy completely exposed and prostrate with his gigantic one-eyed monster hanging threateningly overhead. “Do your worst, beast,” taunted Sylvanas with a cocky grin, knowing he would be helpless not to give her what they both wanted. “You think yourself the first to try claiming my body for your own? Prove your worth to the Horde and to me. Destroy me with that fat cock, if you can.”

 

Whether her words struck a nerve within him, or if they even registered with his befuddled mind at all, she couldn’t tell. Ataru was operating on pure instinct now, lost to the lust that polluted his thoughts and demanded nothing short of breeding the willful female that lay before him. Her hollow threats, the bold challenges to his manhood, even the bustling city outside these walls and the might of the Horde it represented meant nothing to him in this moment. All that mattered was dominating this stubborn slut like a proper Tauren bull should by pounding her into sloppy submission. And so that’s what he did.

 

Standing fully upright, Ataru towered over the helpless Sylvanas even with the height advantage provided by the table upon which she rested. And so was his throbbing cock able to drive downward at a merciless womb-knocking angle that put the previous standing doggy-style penetration to shame. Sylvanas’ eyes immediately bulged wide as she felt the flared tip of his cock pop past her cervix and batter against the very walls of her womb. Were she still alive it would have surely caused her immense agony, but instead the pleasure of being impaled so deeply and violated so thoroughly was incomparable. Her mouth parted into a keening wail that did not abate as Ataru thrust again and again into her overstuffed pussy. 

 

The Tauren stud leaned over his whimpering elven cocksleeve and firmly placed his hands flat against the desk, locking her knees in-place at both sides of her head. Sylvanas squirmed atop the table, pinned helplessly by both her own folded legs and his hulking mass, as Ataru bore down upon her dainty frame in an inescapable mating press. Her thick juicy thighs were nearly parallel with her waist as they were rocked up and down by each overbearing thrust, her bare blue feet bouncing high over her head. Still she screamed in absolute mind-searing bliss as the harsh punishment upon her haughty and wholly unprepared pussy came unendingly, ensuring that the slutty elf lived up to her name as the Banshee Queen. Yet Ataru paid no mind to the ear-splitting moans so close to his head as he focused entirely on breaking in his new conquest with an occasional lustful glance at her heaving breasts.

 

For her part, Sylvanas had never before felt so dominated and so completely owned than in that moment. Both arms lay limply at her side as the continuous defilement of her most sacred place left her too weak to lift a finger. Dimly she was aware of the lewd sounds of Ataru’s mighty cock bottoming out into her womb and the meaty, wet smack of his hips slapping the back of her thighs, but all that was secondary to the transcendent bliss caused by the unstoppable bull cock reaming her insides. Sylvanas’ head swam at the stark contrast of just yesterday plotting her intricate schemes against her enemies as warchief of the Horde. Now Sylvanas was just another elven cum dump like so many of her kind given over to the superiority of thick, beastly cock. And she loved every second of it, loved every inch of the cock ruthlessly reshaping her wrecked pussy, loved every ache in her supple body as he held her down and made the infamous Sylvanas Windrunner his bitch.

 

“F-fuuuck!” Sylvanas cried out involuntarily as another powerful orgasm ripped through her body. Despite behind held down in Ataru’s iron grip, Sylvanas twitched and shuddered under the throes of her unstoppable climax, her taut stomach contracting, legs flailing wildly in the air, and pussy clenching appreciatively around its meaty intruder. But Ataru gave little concern for his hapless partner’s pleasure and certainly wouldn’t cease his own for her benefit. There was no pause, no respite for Sylvanas’ ravaged cunt as he fucked her with one unwavering goal: to seed her unprotected womb. He was like a machine that pounded into her with single-minded determination, and Sylvanas could do nothing but ride out the encounter completely at his mercy.

 

The Dark Lady was his toy now, and she knew this would end only after his own climax, no matter how many he had to force out of her body in the meantime. “I’m cuuummmingggg!” screamed Sylvanas once more as another orgasm, more powerful than the one mere moments ago, ravished her weakened body. It was violent and forceful, exactly like the Tauren that triggered it. She no longer fought against the overwhelming pleasure and allowed it to carry her away. Sylvanas’ red eyes glazed over as they rolled upward, and her tongue lolled out lazily across her dark purple lips as more and more breathless moans escaped. Her cries of blissful joy turned into slurred gibberish as Sylvanas made a shameful mess of herself, both sets of lips slobbering across her chin and down the thick shaft of his cock. All words and empty threats left Sylvanas’ mind as her tight blue body became a willing sheath for Ataru’s dick. The only thing that could satisfying her even more at this point was the splash of potent Tauren cum against her inner depths.

 

But she would continue to be denied. Her sorry state continued for the next several euphoric minutes of mind-blanking orgasms on Sylvanas’ part. She came again and again, gasping and panting frantically between debauched moans. When it seemed as though one climax had finally run its course, Ataru’s massive cock would slam to the hilt, balls slapping against her sore rump, and then another would spark off deep within and stars would explode in Sylvanas’ vision. The Dark Lady looked completely fucked stupid and barely conscious as her pale blue body convulsed uncontrollably, spittle running down the corner of her mouth, and legs bouncing limply in the air as Ataru fucked her sodden cunt loose. Never once did he cease in his tireless tempo nor show any signs of his own impeding climax. Briefly, in the back of her blissed-out mind, Sylvanas wondered if she would spend the rest of her days in this room, on her back and serving as Ataru’s personal fuck-toy. The thought alone made her drained body cum even harder.

 

But fortunately, or perhaps unfortunately for the sex-crazed Sylvanas, that was not meant to be her fate. Lost amid all the mind-numbing pleasure and the obscene sounds of sex filling her ears, Sylvanas barely noticed the telling signs of Ataru’s coming climax until the first spurt fired directly against the back of her womb. Immediately, her red eyes widened as the wicked sensation of finally being creampied triggered the most leg-shaking, back-arching, toe-curling orgasm yet. An otherworldly scream ripped from her throat as her pussy clamped down and began milking Ataru’s tool for everything it had to offer. And Sylvanas’ thirsty cunt would not be disappointed as seemingly gallons of thick and creamy Tauren spunk were deposited within her ruined baby-maker. Ataru’s seed flooded and filled every crevice of her spongy walls as it raced to cement itself and futilely quicken deep within. 

 

Yet despite finally reaching his end, Ataru’s own relentless climax would test the limits of Sylvanas’ slender and wholly spent body. Grunting with primal satisfaction, Ataru shunted the entirety of his gigantic cock into her trembling pussy, no doubt rearranging the poor Banshee Queen’s organs and causing an obscene bulge to appear in her stomach. Just as he had before with her wicked mouth, the Highmountain Tauren fired shot after unending shot of sticky spunk into her. Each thick wad clung to her womb’s bruised lining, causing Sylvanas to shiver and coo delightfully. However in no time at all, the Dark Lady had been filled to the absolute brim and thick cum began oozing from where her pinked pussy lips gripped Ataru’s girth. Sylvanas threw her head back and howled in abject surrender as she felt more full than ever before with the leftovers of their carnal tryst trickling down the crack of her ass, even spurting out from the incredible pressure within onto his pelvis. To Ataru, whose iron-hard cock still throbbed with need within his warchief’s battered cunt, she seemed fully conquered and broken.

 

And so Ataru moved to finish off the subdued bitch once and for all. Slowly and with a loud wet slurp, his engorged manhood slipped free from her still-quivering and gaping quim. Sylvanas looked a complete mess with her lower body, from her flared hips down along her thick thighs, completely caked in a sticky mixture of her womanly juices and his pungent cum. Even the puckered star of her anal entrance was slathered in the foul lubricant, which is exactly where the flared head of his cock pressed next. Ataru had every intention of claiming her forbidden hole, to utterly wreck it as brutally he had her feeble pussy, and fully consummate Sylvanas’ new role as his personal slut.

 

However, the soft touch of a blue hand upon his furry chest broke Ataru’s train of thought and staggered the lustful bull. “That’s enough,” Sylvanas said softly with shaky breath, her fingers gliding through his thick fur. Ataru took an unsteady step backward, shook his head to clear it, and blinked down at the impossible sight before him. It felt as though a spell was suddenly lifted from his mind and everything snapped back into crystal clear focus. Last he could recall, Sylvanas had been cold and callous toward him, but now she possessively pawed at his chest. The sight of her twitching thighs and the thick stream of cum flowing from her gaping womanhood raised even more questions about the suspiciously absent chunk of time from his memory.

 

“What… What happened here? How did you…?” Ataru asked, more bewildered than upset. The serene tingle of sexual gratification resonated throughout his body, so he had a pretty good idea of what exactly transpired between them, but he still couldn’t believe it to be true. “I… Whatever I did, Lady Sylvanas, I did not…”

 

“Silence your mewling,” she said with a mirthful chuckle, her eyes preoccupied with roaming his muscular chest and abs. “Whatever you did, you did for the Horde. And for me.” Sylvanas sighed contently and craned her long neck back, eyes closed in bliss as she recalled the last several minutes. “I told you that service and obedience would be rewarded. You are indeed a worthy specimen of your kind.” Her bright, piercing eyes opened and met his own, bearing down upon his very soul as she regarded him coolly. “I will definitely be following your future with great interested,” said Sylvanas with a wickedly hungry lick of her lips.

 

Ataru felt flattered, but that still did nothing to dispel his confusion. “I still don’t understand what happened, warchief. It was like… Some foul magic took hold of me, pushed me to become something I was not. It was impossible to resist. I tried, my warchief! I fought harder than ever in my life!”

 

Sylvanas shushed him softly, stroking up and down his torso. Though one could take her soft touches as affection, it was more akin to an owner brushing a pet animal. Sylvanas had become rather fond of her new toy, and part of her wished she had the time to enjoy his well-endowed gifts even further at her own pace. “Good. Then the experiment went exactly as planned.”

 

“Experiment?”

 

“Mm, yes. A new project born as a collaboration between the apothecaries and my own yet-untapped dark powers. This war with the Legion, and my humiliation at Stormheim,” said Sylvanas with a vicious sneer, “has taught me much about embracing the limits of this cursed existence that I have so long refused to accept or even acknowledge. For my sake, the sake of the Horde and my Forsaken, I cannot afford to hold back any longer.” 

 

Sylvanas gracefully stepped off the table, even as the thick concoction of their steamy affair dribbled down her legs, and she walked past Ataru toward the clothing she had discarded. “But don’t worry your simple mind. I needed to test this weapon in an environment of my choosing before unleashing it upon our enemies.” She looked back at Ataru, her stunning ass on full display for him. “I trust you have no objections to being used in such a way?”

 

Briefly distracted by her lovely firm buttocks, Ataru snapped back to attention and swallowed hard. “No, warchief. I live to serve… Though I do wish I could remembered everything.”

 

“Good. It seems the Highmountain might just have a place in my Horde after all.” Sylvanas took a step toward him, leaning in just close enough for the tips of her dark nipples to nestle within his fur. “And when I again have need of you,” she whispered sultrily as a hand reached low to possessively squeeze his dangling shaft, “and this yummy cock, I will summon you.”

 

Ataru’s heart leaped into his throat as she fondled his dick on last time, and then as swiftly as it came her touch fell away. Wordlessly, she bade him to take his leave. With still a million unanswered questions and no hope of having them answered, Ataru bowed low and made his exit after quickly gathering his leathers. He had gone where few men ever dared and lived to tell the tale, a feat worth celebrating at the nearest tavern. Of course no one would ever believe him, but all that matter now to Ataru was his duty to the Horde and the warchief that earned his loyalty.


End file.
